Unexpected
by Lorelai Danes
Summary: When Harry comes back for his second year at Hogwarts, Snape discovers he had been abused over the summer. A tougher, more in-character Snape than my other story. While Harry stays with him over Christmas break, the pair goes on an adventure together. Not Slash. Might not be guardian either, but really just a little drabble.


**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So I started re-reading chapters from the Harry Potter books and it totally got me in the mood for a more in-character Snape. Takes place right at the beginning of Chamber of Secrets, but in my version the boys do not miss the opening feast.

* * *

Harry and Ron finally stepped into the opening feast of their second year at Hogwarts, where tables upon tables of delicious food seemed to be lined up all around the bright and shining room. The wonderful smell almost made Harry forget what had transpired moments earlier in the dungeons with Snape, where he and Ron had been reprimanded by Snape for driving the enchanted car to school. Luckily, McGonagall was there and made sure that they were not expelled, as Snape had so clearly anticipated. As he entered the Great Hall, he immediately looked up and saw Snape, curiously showing no interest in the food on his plate. No, Snape seemed to vastly prefer glaring coldly at Harry, watching him with the utmost dedication.

Ron took notice of the man's eerie gaze. "Why do you reckon he's staring at you like that?" Ron whispered to Harry. "It's a bit creepy, if you ask me. Greasy git…" Ron trailed off.

Harry sighed and glanced up at the man, who was still eyeing the boy intently. "I guess he just hates me that much…who knows." His voice trailed off as he met the man's strange gaze. "Come on, let's take our seats."

As Harry and Ron took their seats at Gryffindor table, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Before we commence the feast, I would like to make one more announcement!" He said with that unmistakable grin on his face. "I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor…Professor Gilderoy Lockheart! For those of you who are fans of his books, he will be signing autographs tomorrow evening at the library. Now let us enjoy our feast!" He exclaimed as he sat down.

Ron looked at Hermione as he barreled too much food into his tiny mouth. "You won't believe how we got here!"

Harry chimed in. "We rode here in Mr. Weasley's enchanted car all the way to school! In the air! You see, the gateway on the platform was closed off for some reason, so we really had no choice…"

"Merlin, of all the stupid and idiotic things you two have done, honestly!" Hermione chastised. "You could have been killed, do you know that? I expect that kind of thing from Ron, but Harry honestly…what were you thinking?"

Ron nodded. "Well, that's not the worst part. Know who discovered us? SNAPE! Can you believe that?" Ron exclaimed loudly. Harry looked up at the staff table and noticed that Snape had curiously retreated from his position. Harry looked to his right and saw nothing either on the other side of the Hall. Where could he have gone?

Ron continued. "Evil greasy git…he tried to get us expelled! Boy, if he weren't so scary, I'd of really-"

A cold, silky voice crept up behind them. "You would have done what, Mr. Weasley?"

The sheer look of dread on Ron's face was priceless, as all of the color that was once in his face had instantly drained. Slowly, he turned to look behind him. There, in all his glory, was Snape, smirking at the threesome.

"I-I-didn't mean…" Ron stammered. "I would never…I…I…" But there was nothing Ron could say to lighten the situation. "Professor, I…"

Snape stared into Ron's eyes coldly and unmoving for a long while, neither of them uttering one word, until suddenly Snape looked sharply at Harry. "Potter, I need to see you in my office tomorrow night. At eight o' clock in the evening. Do not be late."

Harry looked absolutely bewildered. "But what for, sir? I've already gotten my punishment from Professor McGona-"

Snape spoke with no emotion. "It is entirely unrelated, Potter. You shall know tomorrow. Just be there." Then he gave Harry one last gaze before walking off. "Do not be late."

"I won't be late, sir." Harry spoke quietly.

"Very well, then." Severus gave a curt nod and walked off.

"What a GIT!" Ron exclaimed once he was sure that Snape had left the hall. "What does he want with you for?"

"I have no idea…but it can't be good." Harry shook his head. "Nothing Snape could want from me could ever be good…" He tried to enjoy the rest of the feast, but the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach would not let up.

* * *

Harry walked slowly down to the dungeons the following night at exactly five minutes to eight o' clock. He tried to prolong his trip down the stairs, sheer dread at meeting with the man he hated welling up inside of him. What could Snape possible want with _him_?

Severus Snape sat in his office, his head resting in the palms of his hands mournfully. He had no idea what he was doing, asking the child to come down to his office. But, he needed answers about something that Harry had no idea Snape even knew about. Finally, Severus lifted his head out of his hands when he heard a faint knock at the door.

"Come in, Potter." Snape said softly. "It is open."

Harry slowly creaked the door open ever so slightly and peered inside. He dreaded entering, but knew he would have to do so inevitably. He stayed halfway out of the office by the doorway for far too long.

"Get in here now, Potter! What are you doing dawdling by the doorway?" Snape spat at him harshly. "Stupid boy…Merlin…" He muttered softly to himself, but Harry had heard it clearly.

"Sor—sorry, sir." Harry stammered and entered the room. Standing there awkwardly, he looked around the room. Jars upon jars of disgusting concoctions and dead things were lined up on the shelves. It was enough to make Harry feel even more ill.

"Sit." Snape said sternly.

Harry did as he was told and looked expectantly at his superior. After a few moments of silence, with Snape just gaping at him sternly, Harry finally spoke. "So…er…what did you want to see me for, professor?"

Snape had not spoken yet because he was not sure what to say. However, the silence was going on much too long now. "Potter…" Severus started, but found himself unexpectedly at a loss for words. "How did you enjoy your holiday?" He finally spat out, his tone not matching the nature of the question.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Ex…excuse me, sir?"

Severus spoke again, this time cooly and calm. "I said _how was your holiday_, you halfwit! It is a simple question, surely even you could answer."

Harry shook in head in disbelief. "Er….it was fine, sir."

He was lying. It had not been fine. Before Ron came and rescued him in the flying car, things had been getting very bad. Very bad indeed. But, he would never discuss his personal troubles with Snape…never.

Snape squinted his eyes and stared at him a bit longer, gently probing the forefront of the child's mind. "Was it really, now? It was just…fine?" He asked sarcastically in a cold, accusing tone. "Do you know what I think?" He asked as he leaned in closer to Harry, in a tone that told Harry he should not answer that question. "I think…that you're a liar, Potter. I think you have such little respect for my authority that you feel it acceptable to lie straight to my face. That is what I think."

Harry's eyes widened at the harsh accusation and it gave Severus easy access to his mind. Slowly and gently, Severus prodded through Harry's mind; an action which he hoped would go undetected by the child. When he first entered Harry's mind, he was bombarded by an array of images flying past in a whirlwind…an obese man putting bars on Harry's windows, the same man kicking Harry into his cupboard, his fat jowls screaming at him…the memories just kept coming in like a huge wave of emotion. The most disturbing of all…the man ripping off Harry's pants and then spanking the boy roughly before smacking his backside with a belt buckle. More unpleasant images passed through Severus's mind, as well as Harry's. Finally, when Severus was convinced he had seen enough, he decided to cease the imposition on the boy's mind.

Severus gently withdrew from the child's mind and he saw the boy involuntarily rub sadly at his forehead in agony. Severus could tell the sensation confused him and that he had no idea what had just transpired or why he was suddenly seeing those images.

"Potter…when you arrived in Weasley's dreadful old car and crashed into the Whomping Willow, I scanned your body and Weasley's body for injuries just as a precaution…an accident like that could cause serious damage."

Harry was bewildered. "Wait, when did you have time to do that? You brought us down to the dungeons and then called McGonagall straight away. I don't understand. How did-?"

Severus smirked. "I have my ways, Potter." There was a long, uncomfortable pause between the pair. "Har-Potter…I need to know why I found so many faded…and fresh…injuries on your body. All over your body. Surely they could not all be from Quidditch? You haven't played Quidditch in over three months. Care to explain that to me?"

Suddenly Harry felt extremely ill. _How did he know? What was he playing at? _He thought to himself.

"Ye…yes, sir. I played some summer sports and suffered some injuries. But I'm fine now, really. I swear." Harry stammered uncomfortably. "Really, sir. Do not worry about it."

"I'm not _worried_ about you, Potter." Severus spat angrily at the notion. "I wouldn't waste my worry on you. I have much more important things to _worry _about."

Even though Harry hated Snape, those words still stung…and he said nothing in return to Severus's retort.

Severus continued icily. "Fine, then. If you truly think that I can't tell the difference between a _blatant lie_ and the _truth_, then I suppose I will need to resort to more…invasive measures…to receive my answers." He smirked at Harry, who suddenly looked horrified. "It's up to you, Potter. Pick your poison carefully."

Harry stuttered through his words. "In…invasive, sir?"

Severus stared back at the child coldly. "Precisely." Suddenly he felt incredibly guilty that he was doing this to a child…Lily's child…even though he knew the boy was being abused. But, it was Harry Potter. He did not know any other way to treat him. He knew he would need to soften up though eventually if he was to help the child with his predicament. "So, which would you prefer, Potter? Tell me the truth now or suffer at your own consequence. Your choice."

Suddenly, Harry's skinny body lurched forward and a slew of vomit just involuntarily expelled from his mouth. His face turned white as he wiped his chin. Not hearing a word from his professor, he was too afraid to look up. Without meeting the man's eyes, he reached for his bag and ran out of the room without turning back. He did not care if he received detentions for a whole year because he ran out…no way was he revealing anything to Snape about his home life. Not anything.

Severus was stunned. He had not meant to cause that kind of reaction in the child. _Had the child really just thrown up because of me?_ He tried to call out to the boy in some sort of retribution, but it was too late. Harry had disappeared. Sighing, Severus went back into his quarters sulkily and drew a shot of firewhiskey to his lips before retiring to bed. He would worry about Mr. Harry Potter tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Harry's face was flushed the entire way to Potions class. He did not want to face his Potions professor after what had transpired the previous evening. He did not wish to face that sort of humiliation again.

Severus looked up in an almost concerned way when Harry Potter entered his Potions classroom. He had his stone cold mask in place, but his eyes softened when he saw the boy deliberately avoiding his professor's eyes. The boy brought his books out of his bag and set up his cauldron without ever meeting eyes with his professor.

"Settle down, everyone." Severus said sternly, yet softly to the class full of second year Gryffindors and Slytherins. They had double potions today, so they would be brewing two different potions throughout the lesson. "Now, if you would please open your potions book to page 203 and look at the blackboard, you would see that the first potion we will be brewing today is a…pain relieving potion." Severus expected some sort of reaction in the child at the potion considering he knew the boy would be able to make great use of it. However, the child just stared numbly into his cauldron. Severus saw his book was opened to the wrong page and strolled over to the child's desk. With a harsh whisk of his wand, he forced Harry's book open to the right page. At the sudden gesture, Harry looked up and met eyes with his professor.

"Page 203, Potter. Did you not hear me say it just a few moments ago? Or are you deaf?" Severus spat out at the boy. "Well? Which is it?"

The child mumbled "I'm sorry, Professor" as he heard some Slytherins snickering on the other side of the room.

"SILENCE!" He bellowed angrily at his own house of laughing Slytherins, which caused a few Gryffindors to wear perplexed expressions. Snape barely ever reprimanded his own house. "Now the list of ingredients and instructions is clearly written on the board, so please commence as soon as I assign partners."

Usually, Snape got a kick out of forcing Malfoy and Harry to be partners because he knew the two boys did not get along, but today he placed Harry with Neville Longbottom. Neville was disastrous at potions, as was Harry, so it really was not a much better match. Harry knew that Snape must have known that and silently cursed him. _Why couldn't he pair me with Hermione just one time?_

By the end of class both of Harry's potions were completely botched and he was sure he and Neville would receive big fat zeros from Snape. As Harry was packing up to leave, he saw Snape walking towards his station out of the corner of his eye. _No, no, no, not again, no…_

Instead of yelling POTTER loudly, Severus simply placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder so unexpectedly that it caused the child to jump in fright and drop his cauldron, and its contents, all over the floor. _Dammit, Snape is going to give me detention for sure now… _After he picked up the cauldron, he looked up to meet the professor's gaze again, however this time he could not read the man's expression. He did not look angry though, which was surprising considering he usually yelled and gave detentions whenever children dirtied up his potions classroom with spilled potions and such. But, the professor just performed a quick cleaning spell and the remnants of Harry and Neville's botched potion was instantly returned back to its place inside the cauldron.

Severus met the boy's eyes again and spoke in a cold whisper so that other children would not hear what he was saying. "Mr. Potter, I was _absolutely not_ satisfied with the answers I received from you last night regarding your injuries. You are to report to my office at eight o' clock again this evening. Do not be late." Snape said in his characteristic condescending tone. Harry's face fell and he merely nodded in response. As the professor was walking away, he turned around and spat out one last remark. "And Potter…please try not to expel your supper this time. Cleaning up that mess was quite unpleasant. I don't wish to repeat it."

Harry's face flushed in utmost embarrassment and the child simply nodded again.

Severus walked away and curiously picked a potion vial up off of his desk, stared at it for a moment or two, and walked back over to Harry. Harry wanted to leave and was evidently disappointed that there would be more of this peculiar…"talking" with Snape. After walking back to Harry's station, Snape simply held the vial up to Harry's eye level. By now, Harry and Snape were the only two people left in the classroom as the other students had already gone.

"Unlike the potion you and Longbottom brewed this afternoon, this is what a _proper _pain relieving draft should look like. It has a dark blue hue while the one you boys brewed was a putrid looking green." Severus smirked. Was he really going to keep Harry here longer just to taunt him? Harry nodded mournfully and turned to walk out, when suddenly he heard the man speak in a softer, gentler tone than usual.

"Take it." Was all the man said and Harry turned around in surprise. "Here, take this potion with you. Do not take it more than three times a day. One teaspoon every six hours should suffice."

Had Snape really just given him a potion to help his pain? Harry gave the man a weak smile and took the vial from the man's potion-stained white hands.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said quietly. "I'll see you later."

Severus placed the cold mask back on his face and gave Harry a curt nod in acknowledgment.

* * *

Harry walked slowly down to the dungeons again that night to meet with Snape again. He dreaded the inevitable questions he was sure Snape would be asking. Harry did not understand why Snape even cared or why he gave him the pain relieving draft. The man still looked at Harry with hate on his face, yet his actions spoke otherwise. Then again, hadn't it always been that way?

Harry knocked on the closed door of the dungeons, but did not receive a reply. He knocked a few more times and also did not receive a reply. Finally, he opened the door a crack and peered inside. Suddenly, a note appeared in the air and it read:

_Mr. Potter,_

_Meet in in my quarters instead. It will be more comfortable there than in my office._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor S. Snape_

Harry was bewildered. Snape wanted to meet him in his private quarters? It did not make much sense. Since when did Snape care if Harry was comfortable or not?

Nevertheless, Harry found the door that led to the professor's chambers and to his surprise, it was already opened a crack. Harry decided he would knock anyway.

"Enter, Potter. You can see the door is open. Are you that daft?" Snape answered coldly. When Harry entered, he saw Snape sitting at a brown wooden table. A tea cup was placed in front of the two seats and a large teapot rested in the center.

"Hello, Professor..." Harry greeted the man awkwardly. "How…how are you doing, sir?"

"I'm just fine, Potter. Can you say the same?" Severus answered in an accusing tone. After a few minutes of staring at one another in silence, Severus spoke. "Potter, you know why I called you here. I didn't call you down here to make small talk and chitchat."

Harry choked on his tea. "Yes…yes, sir. But, I already told you, I—"

Severus leaned in with a very serious look on his face. "I know you were lying to me yesterday, Potter. Do you take me for a fool? Do you think I am a fool, Mr. Potter? I can assure you I am not."

"N—no, sir. I would never—"

"Then WHY do you think I would believe that ridiculous story?" Severus lashed out. "I will make it plain and simple for you, okay?"

"Er—"

"I know someone has been hurting you, Potter. Why you have not told anyone is beyond me." Snape said icily, his tone not matching his words. "Why haven't you gone to any of your professors for help?"

Harry was stunned. _How could Snape know that? Nobody knew… _

Harry gulped. "Why-why do you think someone is…hurting me, sir?" It was difficult for him to speak of it aloud…which gave Snape even more reason to doubt his protests.

"I don't _think_ it, Potter. I _know_ it. Your body is riddled with cuts, bruises, whelps, and burns. I don't know why you haven't been to see Poppy. Your body _must _be in pain." Severus said in the gentlest tone he could muster. They were silent for a few moments. "When did it begin? The abuse?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, sir." Harry continued to lie to the man out of sheer fear and embarrassment. "I'm not being hurt...by anyone. I have no idea why you would think that."

Severus stood up and moved his seat closer to Harry. "Look at me."

The boy had his gaze on his teacup, but obediently looked up into the man's glaring, cold, black eyes.

"No more lying, Potter. Not to me." Severus's stone cold eyes bore into Harry's and he found an odd sensation come over him again just like the previous night. Suddenly, memories he did not even realize he still had were popping in and out of his mind's eye.

"What is that?" Harry said, rubbing his head in pain. "Are you…reading my mind or something? Whatever it is, it hurts…" Harry trailed off.

"Only fools speak of mind reading." Severus said icily. "But yes I was looking for memories…inside of your mind. I told you already…if you will not give me the absolute truth, I will need to resort to more invasive ways to receive answers."

Harry sighed and put a sugar cube into his tea. "No offense, sir, but I find it hard to believe you actually care. Did Dumbledore put you up to this?"

Severus was taken aback. "I care about all of the students, Potter. You are not special...at all." He paused. "It is my duty as a teacher to care. It's practically written in the rulebook." Severus glared at Harry coldly. "I repeat…you are not special, Potter."

"I'm leaving." Harry said quietly. "Thank you for the tea, Professor."

"You most certainly are not leaving, Potter." Severus said softly and cast a spell on the door so that Harry could not open it. Harry grabbed the handle and found it would not work. "Sit down, Potter. NOW."

Harry sighed and sat back down. "Fine." He stared into Snape's cold eyes for a while before speaking again. "It's my uncle. He beats me whenever I'm home…until I can barely move." Harry paused and glared at his professor with disdain. "Happy now, are you? Does that make you feel happy inside? Knowing I get beaten and hurt by my uncle? Does that bring you joy?"

Severus, although cold and uncaring, was not heartless and Harry's admission made him the opposite of happy. "I most certainly am _not_ happy about what you've disclosed, Potter…not at all. Do you think I am a monster?"

Harry felt it was best to _not _answer that question.

Severus reached over and put his hand on the child's knee. When he saw the child flinch, he moved it away. "What else does your uncle do to you?"

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't let me eat sometimes. Makes me do all the chores. Stuff like that…" He trailed off. "Sometimes he…locks me in a cupboard for days…." He sighed. "Days…and days…"

"Locks you in a cupboard?" Severus asked in an astonished tone, mask now gone. "How do you…Merlin's beard, I can't believe I am asking you this…how do you eat or…go to the bathroom?"

Harry flushed a deep shade of red. "I—" He swallowed hard. "I don't, really…_eat_ when I'm in there. And if I have to go…I just…_go_…in the cupboard-" Now his face was bright red from embarrassment. "It's pretty disgusting…"

Severus nodded, almost sadly, taking in the information carefully. "I think you should go see Poppy and have her check your injuries. You are not well."

Harry bolted up out of his seat. "No….no one can know, Professor. Please. I'm not ready…not yet."

Severus studied the boy carefully. "Would you prefer me to do it? I can scan your body for injuries and heal you up the same as Poppy."

Sulking down into his chair, he shook his head. "No one has to do anything. I'm fine."

Severus leaned in closer to Harry. "You most certainly are not fine…not at all."

Harry was now exasperated. "I SAID I'm FINE." He grabbed his bag and went to walk out the door, but Snape's rough hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I locked the door, remember?" Severus said softly and forced the child back into his seat. "Potter, what is the problem? I am trying to _help_ you for Merlin's sake and this is how you treat me? Disrespectfully?"

Harry shook his head. "No…it's not my fault. I can't talk about it right now." He sighed. "Please, sir…"

Severus waved his wand slowly over Harry's body. When Harry went to protest he found a body-binding spell had been cast upon him.

"NO!" He screamed. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Severus smirked. "I can do anything I want. It's for your own good anyway, Potter. I am not wasting my time on this for my own amusement, I assure you."

Harry sighed and Snape's wand carefully scanned nearly every inch of his body. He winced slightly at the thought that Snape will soon know all that he has been through. The next thing he knew, his shirt was off and Snape was gently applying healing balm to the fresh bruises on his back and chest areas. Embarrassed at the gesture, though it was kind, he instantly turned a bright beet red.

Snape found this amusing. "Don't worry, Potter. It will be over soon."

Suddenly, one lone tear spilled out of his right eye. "It will never be over." Harry said softly in almost a whisper. "Not as long as I live there…"

Severus was taken aback for a moment. He had not thought of what would most surely happen if they sent him back there.

Severus sighed in resignation. "I will speak to the Headmaster about your…situation, Potter." He paused for a few moments before speaking softly. "And I will make sure that he does not send you back there again."

Harry was shocked at the man's promise. "Sir? Are you sure you can convince him?"

"I will be firm with him, Potter." Severus said quietly and finally finished working on Harry's wounds. He saw the fear building again in the boy's eyes.

Harry nodded and wiped at his eyes as soon as Snape released the body bind.

"Are you feeling well enough to return to your dormitory?" Snape asked, back to his cold tone, yet his words never seemed to match it.

"Yes, sir." Harry said and walked towards the door. When he got to the handle, he found it once again opened for him. He turned around and saw the professor staring at the jar of balm.

"Thank you, professor, for helping me. I appreciate it." Harry gave the older man a weak smile. "See you in class."

Severus just looked up and waved his hand, never saying goodbye. Well, at least it was a start.


End file.
